conglomerafandomcom-20200213-history
Slithers
Slithers are a reptilian flying beast. Incredibly hard to kill thanks to their almost permanent alert state and great flying abilities. They were created by Plintstorm. Biology The Slithers body is separated in to 5 parts: the body, the tail, the wings, the arms and the head. The body is the largest part of the slithers, containing all the organs save for the brain. Like the rest of the slithers, it's covered by dark scales. At the end of the body there are two stumps that used to be the slithers legs. The tail is used by the slithers to balance when they walk on the ground, it also seems to have some sort of function when flying as it continuously sway from side to side. The tail is also used during mating, the couples bind their tails together while mating. The wings is the most puzzling part of the slithers, normally, such a large creature should not be able to fly as they are far too heavy and big but the slithers flies with ease. The arms are excellent for grabbing prey and dropping them. The fingers can be placed in such a fashion that it's claws won't touch the ground when the slithers are walking. The head is armed with teeth excellent for biting and eating flesh, being notably sharp so they can harm other slithers in territorial fights, the scales provide for good protection. Physiology Slithers do not have much for intelligence, focusing more on instinct then learning. This can make their behavior a bit predictable. Behavior Slithers greatly enjoy flying around and eating. Slithers are very unsocial animals with the expectation of their mate. Slithers are notably aggressive, even to others slithers, as slithers have no way to mark territory, small shows to scare off slithers like roaring and biting is common between them. The slithers are incredibly hard to kill or hunt thanks to two of their traits. Their easy flying abilities and their half sleep state. Slithers don't fully sleep, instead half sleep for long periods, giving them the ability to be constantly alert. Diet and Feeding Patterns When the slithers are hungry, they hunt and eat, they follow no pattern and simply hunt when they want to. Their diet is purely meat from animals they can lift up as part of their hunting method. Slithers hunt by grabbing animals, flying up in the air and then dropping them, slithers seems to have a excellent ability to know how far to drop prey to not render it so goo on impact, this means sometimes the prey survives the fall, then they finish it off using bites. Social and Territoriality The only part of sociability the slithers have in life is their mate and children. While slithers can't mark territory, territorial fight and shows are common between them, this have made the slithers very aggressive, traveling thru their area and being a big animals will mark you as prey or enemy to the slithers. They don't seem to reply good to other animals hunting their prey, going so far to kill smaller predators off in their area as they hunt the same prey. Mating and Reproduction Slithers mate for life so they can take a great deal of time to find a mate to fit them, starting to look around 8-9 years of age and finally finding one around 10 years of age. When they have a mate, they will produce a egg every year. When the young is 1 year of age and a new egg have been produced, the slither leave home. As the slithers produce rather quickly, they often fight between each other. Intelligence Slithers are not the most intelligent of beasts, they rely more on instinct, must be their reptile brain. However, what they lack in brain, they make up in aggressive behavior and hunting. If they ever think they are in danger they will simply fly away. Category:Species Category:Plintstorm Category:Formerly Canon